Casimir
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Biography Moments after being animated in a basement medical facility, Casimir (also known as Cas) was discovered by Mona, Shawn , Lucy and Ulysses during an investigation. Over the events of the day, Cas was eventually ushered into the Blackwell institute with a reserved welcome. While some staff object to his presence, Cas has become the librarian for the school. Physical Description During the first few days that Cas stayed at Blackwell many individuals gazed upon the entirety of his anatomy (the concept of clothing being a difficult thing to understand for him). A patchwork of well preserved flesh, held together with large stitches and staples, covers his large frame. Different tones of skin are apparent across the larger pieces of anatomy. Individual facial features are typically one tone, though his eyes have been stitched together from multiple specimens giving them a stained glass appearance. Cas lacks most useless organs, including nipples, a bellybutton and reproductive organs. When analyzed in an x-ray machine, bone structures from both male and female skeletons were noted. Personality Casimir’s personality changes a little with every new mission. While other students and staff of the Blackwell institute have years of experience to shape them, Cas lacks any lifetime experience other than what is provided by Cas’s new family. Driven by a deep curiosity and interest in the world, as well as an almost unshakable loyalty to the Blackwell Institute, Cas takes advantage of the position of librarian at the school by spending free time reading. After several violent missions Casimir developed a pragmatic and violent personality towards the violent enemies of Blackwell. Father Brannigan, as well as Carl and other teammates, helped to steer Cas away from this path. Casimir is very intelligent, but lacks social graces and tends to come off as aloof and uncaring. While often appearing as emotionless, Casimir’s passion and depth show when defending the students of Blackwell. Powers and Abilities Casimir has been noted to access trace memories from previous lives during everyday actions, often as a reflex. These residual memories, and the expertise that they can grant at a moment’s notice, have often benefited the team unexpectedly. Casimir also has the ability, possibly from Cas’s fractured mind, to enter the mindset of enemies with ease. This helps Cas follow clues left behind to ends that others many not have suspected. When a person becomes the object of extreme love or hate, Casimir is able to detect certain things about them. This often includes if they are alive, and which direction they are. Cas is also able to detect lies with ease. One of the more frightening abilities that Casimir possesses is the ability to surge strength and vitality to its muscles. This temporary increase in strength gives Cas an edge in fights against most opponents. Combined with Cas’s anatomy, which does not register most sensation, Cas is a capable combatant. Weapons Cas’s creators left two large bolts protruding from each fist. In most combats Cas relies on these bolts, as well as riot equipment, to become an armored machine of brute strength. When using weapons or natural attacks, Cas is noted to rely entirely on strength and little on formal training. Cas is reluctant to bring lethal force to bare against human opponents. Against supernatural creatures Cas is much less reserved, and more likely to use the chainsaw the team keeps in the trunk for emergencies. Relationships Cas regards Ulysses as his first friend, and often plays chess when they both share free time. Carl is seen by Cas as a leader of men, and someone who can be trusted to make the right decisions. Lucy is seen by Cas as a friend in need of support. Cas will often act to protect her before all others. Mona and Cas did not have many interactions until recently. During this they became closer team mates, and Cas recognizes her for her troubled past and the grit she gained from it. Shawn is seen by Cas as a quiet and reserved person. Cas is afraid of Erik’s instability, but is often willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Cas often wonders if it is right for the institute to have kept him in isolation for so long.